Enterprises, clients, and other companies (“enterprises”) may wish to have hardware, software, or various combinations of hardware and software developed or implemented. Enterprises may have one or more requirements which each enterprise may wish to have represented or otherwise included in hardware and software implementations. Enterprises may, in some circumstances, contract with or hire one or more hardware or software providers or vendors to develop and implement desired hardware and software.